Corilia
Corilia (Cor/'ey and Em/'ilia) 'is a semi-canon pairing between Corey and Emilia. Relationship The fact that the two each have completely different or opposite interests (with Corey liking sports and physical activities unlike Emilia) and giving each other a rather amateurish first impression, the two's relationship kicks off with a rocky start. Corey and Emilia's relationship soon blossomed. Synopsis Healthy Pretty Girls: Diet Emilia first met Corey when Corey spotted Mia and Emilia sitting down and not exercising. He then told them to exercise. Style With Substance: Savvy Corey was paired up with Emilia as Iris' models. Girls on Guard: Self-Defence Season of Blossoms: Growing Up Emilia blushed when she handed Corey Mia's birthday invitation while he thanked her. My Little Secret: Privacy A Class Effort: Leadership More Than Friends: Feelings With the situation revolving around Carly's romantic relationship with Jacob, it is soon a topic discussed among Candy JEM and Corey and Charles, as the crew dragged Charles along with them to learn more about the two schoolmates. Emilia then suggested to ignore the situation, saying that they have no business poking their noses into other people's personal interests. Corey soon brought up his point of view, assuming that Carly and Jacob might just be close friends and they had viewed it from a wrong angle, then pointed out that him and Emilia are such friends, causing Emilia to blush. When Emilia described on how fortunate she is for having Corey as a friend, their moment got interrupted as Joni sarcastically stated their happiness for them. Claimed by Carly, Corey and Emilia are one of the popular pairings in their school since they exchange their diaries for the latter to read, and the fact that their friendship is so close that the two did not kept any secrets from each other. Athletic Ace: Sports Stress-Busters: Stress Management Be True, Be You: Interests Evidence *Corey and Emilia are known to constantly bicker, often ending with Emilia comically chiding Corey or giving him a cold shoulder, although all of these arguments quickly subside. * In More Than Friends: Feelings, Carly claimed that Corey and Emilia exchanged diaries with each other to read.More Than Friends: Feeligs, Page 87 * Both the two, mostly Emilia, tends to blush whenever their relationship is mentioned. Fan Book In commemoration of ''Candy Series 5th anniversary, an official fan book published by the authors revealed several information regarding Corey and Emilia's relationship: 1. '''In a Q&A section, Corey was asked about Emilia: * Question: '''Besides focusing on sports, you've been studying hard recently. What caused this sudden change? ** '''Corey's answer: Studying is every student's priority. We don't study to please others; we study for our future. Emilia keeps reminding me of this. * Question: Describe Emilia. ** Corey's answer: She's serious but has a warm and understanding personality beneath her cool behavior. Those who don't know that tend to be careful around her. * Question: You try hard to encourage Emilia to take some sugar, but she still avoids sweet foods. Does that worry you? ** Corey's answer: Nope. I sometimes add sugar in her drinks, but she doesn't notice. Emilia was also asked about Corey in the Q&A section: * Question: Your fear of getting fat prevented you from eating sweet foods. How did you overcome that? ** Emilia's answer: I still avoid eating too many sweet foods. Every time I order cake, either Joni or Corey will finish it for me. * Question: Why would a studious girl be close friends with an athlete? ** Emilia's answer: Corey teaches me about sports, and I teach him study techniques. As we make up for each other's weaknesses, we gradually become close. Among The Fans Corilia is one of the most shipped pairings in Candy series, possibly being the fact that Emilia is the main protagonist and Corey being one of the supporting characters in the series. They had appeared in countless artworks drawn and designed by Candy Factory. Their relationship is also focused or one of the few focused pairings on several Candy Series books: * Healthy Pretty Girls: Diet * Girls on Guard: Self-Defence * My Little Secret: Privacy * A Class Effort: Leadership * More Than Friends: Feelings * Athletic Ace: Sports * Stress-Busters: Stress Management The rivalling pair is Normilia, which is a pairing between Norman and Emilia and sometimes a companion friendship to Corey and Peter and/or Corey and Vani. Other Media Candy Cuties Corilia along with a few other Candy Series couples appear in some of the Candy Cuties book. Corilia is featured in: * Candy Cuties Vol.3 * Candy Cuties Vol.7 * Candy Cuties Vol.8 Trivia * Corilia is the only known pairing which the female is older than the male. Given that Emilia (Born around July to August) is one to two months older than Corey (Born around September to October). References Navigation Category:Pairings Category:Candy Meow Pairings Category:Semi-Canon Pairings Category:Spoiler Category:Needs Help Category:Couples involving Emilia